


The Wolves

by TheTartWitch



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Animal Transformation, Hate Speech, Terror, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teacher tells his students how awful their opponent is.<br/>A student runs away.<br/>A wolf is hunted.<br/>The Hunt begins tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> The only time rape or noncon will be mentioned in this story is in passing. I will never go into detail, but basically sometimes the wolves do raids on human villages where they either steal their women, impregnate them, and return them, or they get the men intoxicated and just use them to impregnate the she-wolves. So you can see how I had to use the tag, but I will not be discussing this in any kind of great detail.

The young are being taught the ways of their world. 

"They are evil beasts," the teacher says, flicking a stick to a diagram of the subject's intestines. "They are monsters that prey on humanity, ghouls that haunt the forests and valleys of our world." 

A girl fidgets in the backseat. One of her hands fumbles with the high collar of the jacket she wears. The teacher, a man getting on in his years, doesn't notice. 

"They hunt our weak and sick and young, feast on their flesh, and enslave our children to be their servants." The teacher is bored of this topic. There is a hunt planned tonight and that is all he can think of. 

The girl's fingers are stretching, curling into long claws made for ripping through the earth and dirt. Her fingernails are longer; not quite jagged but not as inherently human as they were but moments before. She shoves her fist into her jacket's pockets and prays no one has noticed. She is nervous. 

There is a hunt tonight. There is much to be nervous about. 

He is gesturing to a painting on the wall, of a woman with an animal's triangle ears and a wolf's tail pointed down. "They have she-wolves who only exist to lead our men astray, and males who snatch our women away!" He is shouting now, and glaring at them all. The children are very still in their seats, clutching their knives and small guns. This is a class of killing. 

The girl is trembling. Her ears are slipping to the top of her head, glowing larger and longer and pointed. Fur is sprouting all along the crest, and she uses her free hand to tug her hood down lower, hiding her eyes. She shakes. Have they noticed? 

The teacher is standing over her. 

He sees the way her shoes are bulging where the toes are supposed to be. He watches the way her fingers are quivering with little spasms. He notices how she is the only child wearing a jacket in a room that is almost eighty degrees in temperature. 

He smiles with all his teeth. 

"And who is this?" He says, and for the first time all the children notice the way his canines are bared when he smiles that way. "A little girl, trying to hide something in my class?"  

His hand whips out, fast as a grass snake, and tears the hood from her head. He cackles. 

Her eyes are an auburn color that doesn't sit naturally in any human child's heads. Her ears are wolf ears, perked on top of her head. There are tear tracks cutting through the desperate red flush of her cheeks.  

"Or perhaps... a wolf?" His mouth is stretching so far his lips have become white with the strain, but he doesn't seem to notice. All of his attention is focused on the girl.  

She sobs. A tail rises out of the folds of her skirt to sway in the air gently. Her entire body tenses. 

She uncoils with a swift leap through the window to her right, hopping a few feet to rid herself of the glass shards before she takes off into the nearby forest on newly-born paws. Her jaw rises up as she howls into the sky. 

The man watches her leave with a shrewd eye. "This is why I am entrusted with teaching children of your age.  _This_  is when the howlers' true forms show themselves, brats! Keep an eye out; to miss a howler means death!"

And with that, class is adjourned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if anyone wants me to continue this. Maybe I will. I don't know. It was kind of a short thing I wanted to write. ^^;


End file.
